


The Greatest Gift of All

by GodOfDemons



Series: Personality Change [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Christmas, He used to have a crush but he has a new crush and Murasakibara is his precious son, M/M, Midomama, Midorima is best mama, Personality Swap, Snowball Fights, Surprise Slumber Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDemons/pseuds/GodOfDemons
Summary: This was meant to be posted around Christmas but I got busy and I finally finished it and I have some time now to write for my stories.Hope you like this fluffy story.//The Greatest Gift of All was seeing them happy and smiling. He loved the gifts they got him, but them being there and seeing them smile and laugh, it was the thing Midorima loved most of all.





	The Greatest Gift of All

_ “Mido-chin,” Murasakibara whispered into Midorima’s ear as he tugged on Midorima’s sleeve. He glanced around nervously before grabbing his hand and leading him to the case of fudge. “Can you help me?” Murasakibara whispered as his hands fidgeted nervously. Midorima smiled softly and nodded. He and Murasakibara sampled some of the fudge, Murasakibara telling him which one he liked best and Midorima bought it for him. _

_ Murasakibara had a small happy smile on his face as they sat on a bench in the park, eating the fudge with Midorima - who took only a little bit for himself, less the one thirtieth of the fudge. Murasakibara had the cutest smile on his face, Midorima wanted to kiss those lips of the angel, to taste how sweet Murasakibara really was. _

_ He didn’t though, he knew that Murasakibara only saw him as a parent figure of some sorts, as well as one of his closest friends. He could never bring himself to tell Murasakibara how he truly felt. He was too innocent and Midorima knew if he and Murasakibara ever dated, it’d be frustrating and stressful for both people. _

_ So Midorima decided to try and force the feelings away, looking at him only as a child, his child. Murasakibara was only his precious son. _

_ But when he got into Shutoku and he met Takao - who lit up the same feelings inside of him that Murasakibara did for him - Midorima slowly found himself falling in love with Takao even more every day. _

_ He was scared, but this time, he wasn’t going to push the feelings away. _

Midorima let a small chuckle escape his lips as he looked around the familiar store. He went to the person behind the fudge counter and waved. They started to grab two pounds of peanut butter cup fudge for him, it was something he always got every week. Midorima also got a pound of chocolate fudge for himself, as well as a pound rocky road fudge for Murasakibara. He took the two bags with a smile, giving them the money before browsing the store some more.

They knew that Midorima always bought the fudge first before buying a variety of snacks for someone. He comes here every week for the snacks, buying different assortments every time. Midorima always sends them in a box for Murasakibara, he knows how much Murasakibara loved this shop, it made him feel happy and safe.

Murasakibara’s favorite fudge was peanut butter cup fudge, and Midorima always made sure he had some to eat, as well as a little extra to freeze(Murasakibara always freezes half of his fudge so he can eat it on hot days and to add little chips in other deserts.)

 

Midorima walked out of the store, smiling softly as he watched the snow begin to fall. It was mesmerising, it was so beautiful. Midorima loved watching the snow fall with the others, Kise would start a violent snowball fight with Kuroko and it eventually toned down the violence since the others joined in.

Midorima loved it when they didn’t have to worry about anything, just play in the snow with no worries and only their laughter and playful screams could be heard.

He misses those times greatly.

Midorima began to walk slowly, continuing to watch the snow fall onto the busy streets of Tokyo. He went to another store, it was another store that Murasakibara really liked. It had all sorts of notebooks and pens and many other things.

Midorima grabbed a basket and walked around the store, picking out notebooks for Murasakibara and some multicolored pens to use in class. Murasakibara had told him that his pens’ ink was running low, and that without them being separated by color it was a bit harder to learn. Murasakibara had learned that habit from Midorima, so Midorima was going to send him some more pens.

He made sure to pick out the colors that Murasakibara used, as well as some whiteouts. He smiled as he bought them along with a cookbook for Murasakibara to use. Next time they met he hoped that Murasakibara would cook some sweets for him.

It would be nice to taste something made by him again, Murasakibara always made the best sweets and food. Midorima enjoyed his cooking, no, he loved his cooking. It tasted like heaven, whatever it was it always tasted good, even if it was something he didn’t like. He loved it when Murasakibara cooked for him, it was like he was sharing a part of him that he was shy about. Midorima would always eat it, Murasakibara always made it taste good. He also picked out a few things for the other Miracles, he always made sure that they had a gift from him, and always something they liked.

When Midorima got home he got his mailing boxes and began to fill the boxes with gifts he picked out, along with adding some other candy he had gotten a few days ago to each of the boxes, making sure that they all would get candy they liked.

He went to the post office and mailed them to the other Miracles, knowing that when they get them, it would be on Christmas Eve, since it was only a week away.

 

Yawning as he put on his glasses, stumbling around the dark, empty house as he made his way to the door. His parents took his sister to visit her grandparents, Midorima decided to stay home this year.

He was in his pajamas as he opened the door, blinking in surprise as he saw the other Miracles - plus Momoi-  in front of him. They walked in and Midorima stood there stunned. What… Why were they here? Shouldn’t they be home? It was Christmas Eve, why weren’t they home with his gifts.

“Midorima-san, thank you for the gifts.” Akashi says as everyone placed down their bags, Kise closing the door and walking Midorima to the couch. “Sorry for not letting you know we were coming, we wanted it to be a surprise like you did with us.”

“Shintaro, you better feel lucky, I was going to prank Taiga with a pie to the face but Akashi told me that you were alone this Christmas. You’re not allowed to be alone.” Kuroko says as he pushes Kise off of the couch, which soon turned into a wrestling match. Aomine watched them before running over and flopping on them, Kise whining and gently pushing Aomine off and Kuroko grumbled before everyone went to their bag and getting something out of it.

Momoi hugged Midorima, ruffling his hair before covering his eyes, some shuffling was heard before she uncovered his eyes to reveal each of them holding out a wrapped present in their hands to him. Midorima’s heart swelled up, he felt so happy he felt like he was going to cry. Scratch that, he was crying. Midorima took off his glasses, hiding his face in his hands as he tried to stop his tears from falling.

“Midomama?! What’s wrong?!” Momoi asked worriedly, Midorima letting out a small laugh before walking over to the group and hugging them all as best as he could. Aomine was confused, asking if they did something wrong but Midorima just laughed and brought them down onto the ground and they were all tangled up within each other.

“You’re the best things I’ve ever had in my life.” Midorima says with a smile, ruffling Akashi’s hair as he heard Kise sigh dramatically before feeling someone try and get up from the pile. They all sat up, sitting in a circle after Midorima put the presents they got him under his tree, promising to open them in the morning when it’s the right time, since it is Christmas Eve.

“Midomama,” He heard Murasakibara whisper near him, turning to face his tall son. “Can we play outside in the morning?” Midorima smiled softly and nodded, looking at everyone to see if there was any objections.

“I could have fun beating Kurokocchi’s ass again!”

“Again Ryota? You haven’t beaten me once you bitch!”

“Language you two!”

Midorima sighed before leaning on Aomine, closing his eyes and engraving this memory into his head.

This was a moment he will never forget ever. He will forever remember this day for the rest of his life, along with other precious memories he has with them.

 

**Omake**

 

“Watch out Midomama!” Aomine called out before a snowball hit his arm, making Midorima laugh and throw one back at Kise.

Murasakibara was so far winning with Akashi, the two had teamed up and they were pummeling the others. Kise was a wild card, throwing them at everyone.

It was fun, sweet, and they were in their pajamas with their jackets and gloves on, not one bit actually prepared for the cold snow. Momoi was using Aomine as a shield and they both laughed when they got hit. Kuroko was only aiming for Kise and the two have their own little battle on the side as they played with the others.

Midorima was glad that they were having fun, he loved their gifts they got him.

But seeing them happy was the greatest Christmas present they gave him.


End file.
